


There's You in Every Thing I Do

by ellieptical



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 01, Romance, Sexual Content, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieptical/pseuds/ellieptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris pre and post season 1 with references to the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's You in Every Thing I Do

**Author's Note:**

> A series of little snippets I wrote to accompany a [fanmix](http://ellieptical.tumblr.com/post/125459662989/theres-you-in-every-thing-i-do-ok-so-i-have) on tumblr. Unbetaed. The first thing I've written in a very long time. Feedback is appreciated.

Barry Allen is such a nerd. He’s her nerd though. When her first boyfriend broke up with her at Prom Barry brought her ice-cream and they watched reruns of Boy Meets World. She’s not afraid of touching Barry, they hold hands. She never introduces him as her brother though. It’s always ‘this is Barry he came to live with us’ or ‘this is Barry my Dad’s foster kid’. She doesn’t realise why until much, much later.

________________________________

Puberty was hard, on all of them. He had loved Iris since before he knew what love meant but puberty turns even the most innocent of loves into a post-apocalyptic version of Romeo & Juliet. His wholehearted adoration of Iris as the best woman in his life turned into lust-addled dreams (both waking and sleeping) that drove him crazy. When he came to making ‘the big life choices’ he chose escape. Just to give him a chance to sleep without thinking about her all the damn time.

________________________________

Barry goes off to college, he picks one as far away as he can. Joe still insists on driving him. There’s an uneasy silence in the car for a lot of the drive. Joe doesn’t get why Barry didn’t go to Central City University, he’d got in with a full ride. Barry couldn’t though. He just couldn’t see Iris every day not anymore. He needs a break. His heart needs a break. Also, his right hand. He needs to love someone he can’t compare to her. He needs to get over this tightness in his chest because he’s knows Iris doesn't feel for him as he does for her and it’s too exhausting to pretend he doesn’t love her. He just needs a break and then he can go home.

_"When we were kids I loved you before I even know what the word love meant and then my mom died and I had to go live with the girl I had a crush on. Look. There were so many times I wanted to tell you; Jr. Prom, when I went away to college, when I came back from college, nights that we stayed up talking, all the birthdays, all the Christmases, but I, I never did. I kept it in. After I lost my mom and my dad, I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same way, I would lose you, too. That's the irony. I was so scared of losing you that I did. I know I've had our whole lives to tell you this and you're with Eddie now and I know that and I know my timing couldn't be any worse, but I just... I couldn't lie to you anymore. I'm sorry."_

________________________________

Barry doesn’t know what to do. He can’t help her. Iris doesn’t want his help. She wants Eddie back. She wants the chance to tell Eddie how much she loved him, loves him. She doesn’t want Joe’s concern or Caitlin’s offers of shopping adventures. She just wants to crawl into her bed and never move. But she doesn’t she goes to the funeral, to work, on a date. Not with Barry. Barry doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to date her. He doesn’t want to look at her. He wants to help her, but he can’t. He can’t bring Eddie back. He could. Maybe if he ran hard enough. He did try but he just ended up on his knees in the park, vomiting. Joe doesn’t know how to put his children back together. They’re broken into pieces.  
He can’t help. He throws himself into work. Goes to S.T.A.R. Labs when necessary. Rinse, repeat.  
Barry feels the bed dip, her breath hot against his neck.  
“How do I keep going?"  
He cries then.

________________________________

“So, not bowling then?"  
“No, not bowling. I can’t face bowling yet."  
“A movie?”  
“Yeah, I can probably manage that."

As far as a first date goes it’s fine.  
The first month though that’s magical as far as Barry is concerned. At first, it’s painful if they get too happy. Then the constant presence of Eddie starts to fade. They let themselves be happy, gradually. Then it’s not painful anymore.  
“I love you."

________________________________

It’s not their first date. In fact, it’s not even a date, they’re just walking back from karaoke with the gang. Cisco slayed Your Love and Caitlin slayed all of the vodka. They’re both buzzed and happy. Iris is radiant. He’s missed that. For so long she was faded and crumpled, they both were. Eddie was a wound that had stayed open for so long, was still open in some ways. But when Barry looks at her now she’s bright and glowing and he knows that it’s tonight. 

________________________________

When they finally fuck it’s not at all what Barry expected, he thought it would be all roses and romantic music.  
When they finally fuck it’s not at all what Iris expected, for starters, Barry Allen is filthy in bed.  
Barry wanted to take it slowly wanted it to be all eye contact and perfect but when confronted with a finally naked Iris West he couldn’t. He wanted all of her, he wanted his mouth all over her. He wanted to take her apart and honestly, he was wasn’t that bothered about putting her back together again. He wanted her sweaty and trembling. Wanted to hear her begging for him over and over.  
Iris thought he would have used his powers, she’d heard Cisco and Caitlin talking about it before. He didn’t though. She still couldn’t believe he hadn’t. Apparently Barry Allen was so good at sex, more specifically at eating her out, that it really did seem like he was using super powers. And god was he filthy with it. Constantly talking at her, telling her what she looked like, how she tasted. How wet she was, how much he wanted her.  
“Did you somehow slow down time?"  
“Nope, I’m just that good."  
He’s so smug. Iris is fine with that. 

________________________________

Barry helps save the universe one time. It’s pretty cool. He’s bouncing all around the Cortex with unbridled excitement. Listing all the things he can do now, how incredible it felt to run at those speeds. Superman totally fist bumped him!  
Iris smiles slyly at him. You dork, she thinks. 

________________________________

“Do you think you would hyphenate?"  
“Do you think I should?"  
“No. No I don’t."  
“Then I won’t."  
“Good."

________________________________

Iris takes a deep breath. Smiles triumphantly. Brushes her desktop down, puts their pictures either side of the desk (both her heroes) and straightens up the name plate. ‘Iris West. Head Reporter’.  
Bring it on.


End file.
